MY LOVE
by Edelweiss25
Summary: Sesuatu yang pastinya setiap insan dapat merasakannya. Tetapi bagi diriku? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi apakah aku bisa? Hinata


LOVE

L - O - V - E / あい / C - I - N - T - A

Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika kata CINTA terlintas?

Cinta itu semua yang bisa kuberikan padamu

Cinta lebih dari sekedar permainan untuk berdua

Cinta yang bisa membuatnyasempurna

Ambil hatiku tapi tolong jangan hancurkan

Cinta itu dibuat untukku dan kamu

Begitu romantis seorang pujangga mendeskripsikan kata cinta. Membuatku tersenyum dibuatnya. Dan membuatku konyol. Karena untuk sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakannya sebelum orang itu datang memberikan arti cinta yang sebenarnya untukku.

Sesuai perkataanku bahwa aku memang tak tau apa itu cinta.

Karena bagi kaum kami tak ada cinta ataupun perasaan yang spesial untuk pasangannya.

Kaum kami menikah hanya karena kebutuhan.

Dan hal itu pun berdasarkan surat perintah dari leluhur kami.

Kalian pasti bingung? Mengapa demikian?

Itu dikarenakan kaum kami sangat berbeda dengan kalian.

Kalian kaum fana hanya dapat hidup dibawah seratus tahun.

Sementara kami hidup abadi.

Kami menyebut kaum kami adalah makhluk istimewa.

Karena kami jauh lebih unggul dari kalian.

Kecerdasan Kekuatan Teknologi Penampilan dan Keabadian adalah milik kami.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kami miliki. C I N T A. Kami tak memilikinya.

Kaum kami dibagi dua

Keturunan murni dan keturunan dominan

Dan aku termasuk ke dalam keturunan murni

Karena aku adalah puteri dari Pemimpin kaum

Dan kami adalah

V - A - M - P - I - R

Teruntuk yang menginginkan kisahku. Dengan senang hati ku berikan. Karena ini adalah kisahku. Jadi jangan tekejut bila kau mengetahuinya. Kisah ini adalah aku. Dan aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang vampir murni yang tinggal jauh dari keluarganya. Karena aku adalah vampir murni maka aku wenang atas hidupku sendiri. Jadi dengarkanlah kisahku ini.

*My Love*

"Miss Hyuuga."

"Apakah hari ini anda luang?"

Seorang mahasiswi menghampiriku. Dia gadis berambut pirang dengan manik saphire yang indah. Aku hanya memandangnya. Tak berniat untuk menjawabnya.

"Miss maukah anda mengambil les untukku?" pintanya.

Jika kalian bingung akan ku beritahu beberapa hal. Kini aku menjadi seorang dosen mata pelajaran psikologi di sebuah universitas terkemuka di London. Setelah berkali-kali aku mengganti identitas dan alamatku kecuali namaku tentunya dan mengganti pekerjaanku dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda setiap 10 tahun sekali. Dan pekerjaanku yang terakhir adalah sebagai dokter gigi. Lucu sekali aku yang mempunyai taring harus berurusan dengan gigi-gigi manusia.

"Aku mohon!" mahasiswi itu memohon padaku. Sebenarnya ada angin apa seorang Ino Uzumaki memohon padaku untuk mendampinginya belajar. Sungguh suatu keajaiban dunia. Pikirku.

"Aku tak tau." jawabku singkat. Aku tak peduli apapun alasan dirinya memintaku mengambil les untuknya. Karena aku tak pernah membiarkan makhluk fana itu memasuki hidupku dan mengganggu ketenangan yang selalu ku jaga.

Ino mulai gelisah. Dapat ku lihat dirinya sangat bingung dan resah. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat.

"Ku mohon bantu aku miss." pilunya. Aku tetap diam.

"Jika aku tak mendapat ipk diatas 3.5 maka aku akan dikurung di rumah selamanya. Dan itu sangat tidak ku inginkan." curhatnya.

Memang tak akan sanggup untuk gadis barbie itu jika harus berdiam diri dirumah tanpa keluar untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang berisik, berbelanja, perawatan tubuh, makan-makan, bahkan berpesta pora juga kegiatan malamnya yang pergi clubing. Manusia bodoh.

"Miss." panggilnya dengan mendesau. Saat ku menoleh kulihat air mata sangat deras menjatuhi pipi berlapis bedaknya. Dia sungguh bersungguh-sungguh. Pikirku.

"Baik." jawabku. Dia mendongak melebarkan matanya yang masih berair.

"Tapi dengan syarat." lanjutku. Dia hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau harus menuruti peraturanku." ucapku.

Aku memberikan secarik kertas daftar peraturan yang ku inginkan. Aku memberinya waktu semalam untuk memikirkannya.

*My Love*

Disini lah aku sekarang. Berada di apartement gadis barbie itu. Sudah selama satu bulan lebih aku menjadi guru lesnya. Dia menyetujui semua peraturanku tanpa protes.

Apartemen itu termasuk apartemen kelas tinggi. Karena hanya yang berdompet tebal yang dapat membelinya. Aku cukup takjub melihat desainnya yang memiliki nilai estetika tinggi dari dekorasi dan perabotannya. Berbeda dengan apartemen ku yang ditujukan untuk kaum menengah karena aku sendiri sengaja memilih apartemen yang menengah karena nanti juga akanku jual dan menghilangkan identitasku.

"Miss ku perhatikan anda itu sangat cantik." Ino selalu membahas hal-hal yang percuma.

"Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Tapi mengapa anda selalu menolak mereka?" tanyanya.

"Ino fokus pada materimu." perintahku.

Ino mendengus kesal. Karena setiap ia bertanya hal yang tak penting selalu ku abaikan.

"Sebagai wanita anda terlalu kaku." cibirnya.

"Oh iya miss. Aku cukup senang dengan cara mengajarmu. Maksudku bukan dengan sikap kakumu." tipe orang yang selalu banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata tak penting.

"Aku mudah mengerti. Walau hanya sedikit tapi setidaknya aku tak usah khawatir nanti saat ujian. Bingung karena sama sekali tak mengerti dengan materinya."

Aku masih diam mendengarkan Ino berbicara. Sebenarnya gadis barbie ini adalah gadis yang baik dan jujur. Tapi sifatnya yang seperti itu terhalang oleh sifat manja dan overaktingnya.

'Ting tong'

"Hahh mengganggu saja." gerutunya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kakak." ucapnya kaget. Aku masih sibuk dengan buku Sikap Seorang Pebisnis karya DR. James Jeremy.

"Kapan kakak tiba?" tanya Ino pada kakaknya.

"Barusaja. Aku langsung kemari setelah mendarat di London." jawab kakaknya Ino.

"Ino apa kau sedang menerima tamu?" tanya kakaknya.

"Bukan tamu ka. Tapi dia guru lesku yang menolongku dari ancaman kejammu." gerutu Ino.

Kakaknya terkekeh. "Baguslah. Kau sudah dewasa rupanya." ucap Naruto. kakaknya Ino.

"Kenalkan aku dengannya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucap Naruto lagi.

Ino membawa Naruto ke ruang tengah. Disana ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dengan anggun disofa dengan buku di tangannya.

"Miss." panggil Ino membuat Hinata menoleh dan segera berdiri. Sekedar menghormati orang yang baru saja datang.

"Kakakku baru tiba dari New York dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Namanya Naruto. Dan kak miss ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga dosen pelajaran Psikologi ditempatku kuliah."

Ino memperkenalkan aku pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." ucapnya dengan suara maskulin.

"Hinata Hyuuga." ucapku juga.

*My Love*

Namun siapa yang dapat menduganya. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Kehidupanku tak lagi sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Seseorang telah memasuki kehidupan monotonku. Naruto Uzumaki kakak dari satu-satunya anak didikku yang mendapat bimbinganku.

Kini aku sedang berada di Cafe bersama pemuda kuning itu.

"Hinata jika ku pikir-pikir kau tak pernah memesan makanan. Kamu jarang makan ya." ucap Naruto santai.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hinata kau bersedia tidak - " Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengodok saku celananya.

"Menjadi isteriku. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Aku hanya menatapnya. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam diriku menyorakiku untuk menerima lamarannya. Tanganku kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Bibirku rapat tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Ada rasa senang, ada juga rasa bingung. Karena apakah hubungan beda dunia ini akan terjalin dengan baik.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto.

Aku menatap manik saphire yang entah sejak kapan sangat ku sukai. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang diriku? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Naruto." ucapku pelan. Dia tampak sedang menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku yakin kau masih mempunyai banyak pilihan. Tanpa harus memilihku." jawabku.

Pandangannya mulai meredup. "Aku tak akan menjawabnya ditempat yang ramai ini." jawabku tegas.

Seketika iris saphire itu kembali seperti semula.

"Dimana kau ingin menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin berlibur ke hutan pinus yang ada di Indonesia. Hutan pinus Mangunan." jawabku.

"Kau tak berpikir untuk berbulan madu denganku lebih dulu kan? Jika iya aku tak akan menolak aku selalu siap sedia. Bahkan staminaku cukup untuk semalaman penuh." ucap Naruto.

Oh kakak adik sungguh tak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama membicarakan hal yang tak penting.

"Hentai." desisku.

"Naruto kau ingin aku terima atau tidak hemm." godaku.

Dia nyengir. Sungguh pria konyol. Dan dia menularkan ke konyolannya padaku.

"Tentu aku sangat ingin kau menerima lamaranku. Saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sangat senang." ucapnya.

Dan apakah keluarga Uzumaki selalu berbicara blak-blakan seperti itu. Pikirku.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin melakukan itu tak perlu harus jauh-jauh ke Indonesia." ucapku. Dia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Karena sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang parno akan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula vampir pun selalu melakukannya jika sedang menginginkannya. Dan mungkin ini adalah pertama kali bagiku.

"Kau mau menginap di apartemenku?" Tanya pria kuning itu.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia marik tanganku yang dingin ini.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang juga." ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Rupanya orang yang ku sukai adalah orang yang sangat agresif.

*My Love*

Aku sama sekali tak tertidur setelah selesainya kegiatan olahraga lahir batin kalo menurut kaum fana. Berbeda dengan orang disampingku yang tertidur sangat pulas. Aku berada dikamarnya Naruto. Melakukan hal itu tidak buruk juga. Malah ku merasa senang.

Tadi sewaktu bermain dia mengeluarkannya dirahimku dengan sangat banyak. Bahkan sampai meluber keluar. Dia mengeluarkannya berkali-kali dan selalu mengeluarkannya didalam. Aku tak tahu apakah tak masalah bila benih manusia menetap dalam tubuhku. Karena meski begitu, kaum kami pun dapat hamil seperti wanita manusia lainnya. Yang membedakannya hanya pertumbuhan anak vampire yang tumbuh lebih cepat daripada anak manusia. Tapi bila benih vampir dan benih manusia yang menyatu akan seperti apa nantinya? Sejauh ini belum ada yang menyebutkan bahwa telah ada vampir wanita yang hamil anak manusia. Walaupun ada seorang anak setengah manusia itupun ibunya yang seorang manusia.

*My Live*

Setelah beberapa hari dari perbincangan kami mengenai liburan di Indonesia. Akhirnya kami berada disini. Hutan pinus Mangunan Bantul Yogyakarta Indonesia.

Sinar mentari keemasan yang menerobos pucuk-pucuk pinus dan menghujam tepat ke permukaan tanah menciptakan guratan dan bias cahaya yang mempesona. Deretan pohon yang menjulang tinggi berlatar langit biru menjadi komposisi yang indah.

Sejuk dan menenteramkan. Itulah kesan pertama yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali menyusuri jalanan berbukit di Hutan Pinus Mangunan atau yang juga populer dengan nama Hutan Pinus Imogiri. Ribuan pohon pinus yang tegak menjulang menantang langit seolah menjadi penjaga yang siap melindungimu dari terpaan terik mentari. Kesiur angin yang menelusup di celah-celah pohon akan turut menerbangkan rasa gundah.

Pagi hari merupakan waktu terbaik untuk menikmati suasana hutan yang khas, lengkap dengan aroma embun yang menguap tertimpa pantulan mentari. Sedangkan sore menjadi saat yang syahdu untuk menikmati desau angin dan melihat mega yang berubah warna.

Sungguh tentram dan tenang hatiku saat tiba disini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto dengan tangannya memeluk diriku dari belakang.

Aku mengangguk. "Lebih dari suka. Aku senang Naruti." ucapku dengan yang tersemat diwajah dinginku.

"Jadi mana janjimu?" Tanya Ｎaruto.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah." Aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang. "Naruto."

Dia tersenyum sangat cerah. membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam pada cinta yang suci. Cinta yang Naruto perkenalkan lewat perbuatannya yang dapat mencairkan gunung es pada diriku.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu. Dan aku akan menjadi isterimu." ucapku tenang.

Naruto sangat senang. Dia memasangkan cincin emas putih bertahtakan batu sapphire yang ku sukai.

"Kau harus janji Hinata. Akan selalu menjadi wanitaku. Hanya milikku." ucapnya maskulin seperti biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri." ucapnya tegas. Tanpa diduga jantungku berdetak pelan. Setelah beratus tahun lamanya baru kali ini dia berdetak lagi. Apa ini karena cinta?

Aku akan mengatakannya padamu Naruto bahwa "Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun" balasku.

Setelah itu kami berciuman dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun...

Sesuatu telah terjadi...

Aku yang sedang merajut kebahagiaanku bersama kekasihku. Harus merasakan pilu. Cintaku.

Kasihku.

Sayangku.

Jiwaku.

telah pergi meninggalkan diriku sendirian disini. Dia membawa separuh dari hidupku bersamanya. Karena penyakit jantung koronernya Naruto meninggal setelah berciuman denganku. Betapa bersedihnya diriku akan hal itu. Namun kesedihan itu tak mengeluarkan airmata. Karena aku tak bisa menangis. Sedih melanda hidupku. Mengapa semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Membuat diriku yang barusaja merasakan cinta dan kebahagiaan harus menelan pil pahit. Meninggalnya Naruto membuatku tak berdaya.

N

A

M

U

N

5 tahun kemudian.

"Mom. Jadi dady berada disini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde dengan manik saphirenya.

"Iya Bolt. Ayahmu ada disini dan juga ada bersama kita dalam hati kita." Jawabku.

Bolt tersenyum senang.

"Beri salam pada ayahmu Bolt." Ucapku. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku Boruto Uzumaki. Aku Bolt putra dari dady. Salam dariku dad. Semoga kau tenang disana. Aku mencintaimu." ucap anak laki-laki itu.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengantar kepergian pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

'Naruto-kun. Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu.' batin Hinata.

Di dekat pohon cemara dipemakaman terdapat sebuah bayangan putih tampak berdiri dengan senyum diwajahnya. 'Hinata. Aku pun tetap mencintaimu selamanya.'

Bluss angin itu membawa kabur bayangan Naruto. Membawanya pergi bersama entah kemana.

Sementara Hinata berhenti sejenak dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil putranya. Malaikat hidupnya. Sumber kekuatan barunya.

'Naruto Sayounara daisuki na hito.'

L adalah untuk caramu melihat saya

O adalah untuk satu-satunya yang saya lihat

V sangat, sangat luar biasa

E bahkan lebih darisiapa pun yang bisa kamu suka

Cinta itu semua yang bisa kuberikan padamu

Cinta lebih dari sekedar permainan untuk kita berdua

Dua cinta bisa membuatnya

Ambil hatiku tapi tolong jangan hancurkan itu

END

a.n

Huwaa!!

Kenapa aku bikin sad ending terus ya? aku tak tau. Lagi-lagi hanya itu yg ada dalam pikiran saya. Namun apalah daya diriku ini yang memiliki hidup tak kalah rumitnya dari percintaan dari cerita-cerita yang ku buat. Loh ko malah curhat! Ok I'm stop.

Semoga ada yang berkenan untuk memberikan suaranya dan komentarnya dengan ikhlas.

Reviewernya please! Favoriternya please! Followernya please!

Salam

ZIA


End file.
